


Locked

by jiangcha137



Series: クロ月 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Summary: ✎.HQ!! 黑尾铁朗x月岛萤✎.不合理的别问，问就是私设✎.最终解释权归我，以上
Relationships: kurotsuki, クロ月 - Relationship, 黑月
Series: クロ月 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638424
Kudos: 11





	Locked

00  
隔壁班上转来了一个俊俏的男生，有一头狂放不羁的黑发，也不知道是怎么睡出来的，但个子高又爱笑，很招眼。  
这个话是回家路过班上女生的时候听到的。月岛萤没什么大的兴趣，不管是对她们话题的中心人物，还是少男少女萌动的春心，喜欢和爱都好累，他的精力堪堪社团训练。  
月岛萤这样想着，背着包拉开教室的门出去，他略微低头反手把门合上，鼻尖飘过一阵艾叶的淡淡苦香，抬头只看到一个男生像是猫一般的掠过走廊，风鼓起他的衣摆，给他添了一对翅膀。  
头发有些长，校服和他们学校的也不一样，月岛萤耸耸肩，若无其事的下楼去社团。  
大概是哪个学校才转过来的。  
他压根没把刚看到的人，和女生们口中讨论了一整天的高大帅气又幽默的转校生联系起来，除了学习和排球，他绝对不想多动脑子。

01  
“阿月，”山口拿着球过来，“今天有个新入部的，和我们一个年级，位置也是副攻。”  
月岛弯腰换鞋，敷衍的应了声，把水瓶和毛巾放在一边，才终于拿出点精神来，时间刚好，队长喊集合做热身，也就没多搭理山口絮絮叨叨的说新部员看起来很厉害的话。  
“今天有一个新入部的队友，大家欢迎。”队长大地退到一边，他身后一步远的地方站了个穿着黑T红色短裤的男生，个子大概有185以上，一双猫眼笑着。  
“大家好，我叫黑尾铁朗，二年五班，位置是副攻，请多指教。”  
月岛又闻到了那抹艾草的香，只是这次还掺了点香根草，有轻微的泥土味和烟感，他一眼看过去，男生的头发支棱着，右边翘起来像是鸡冠头，额前垂下的刘海遮住了眉毛，可他那双透亮的眼，弯成上弦月，隐约能看见几缕精光。  
见月岛正看他，脸上的笑更足了，爽朗的带着仿若是火一般的热情，月岛直觉不能和他有过多接触，率先避开了眼，他装作不在意的挪开目光，继而半低下头。  
“副攻的话，日向你带他熟悉一下社团，”大地想也没想的忽视掉了同样作为副攻的月岛，他暗暗松了口气。  
“不行。”影山立刻反驳道，“他要练习接球，日向那么烂的接球技术，还敢去偷懒！！！”  
月岛的心又提了起来，在心里暗骂笨蛋二人组。  
“那......”大地一时之间有些难办，菅原正想上去说自己来的时候，黑尾开口了。  
“这位戴眼镜的小哥也是副攻吧？要不就他了。”说着黑尾举步向他走来，月岛的脸僵了下。  
大地看黑尾像是对月岛有兴趣的模样，也不好告诉他，这个人选是最糟糕的，只好摆摆手同意了。

02  
“队里的人你大概都认识了，”月岛萤瘫着一张脸，瞥了眼他身上的运动服，“社团活动室你也去了，所以你还想知道什么？”  
黑尾不说话，笑眯眯的看着他，身上的香水味持续的侵犯着月岛的鼻子，男生突然靠他很近，声音清冽带点哑。  
“你。”他说完又飞快的站直，两人停下脚步，站在走廊里。  
月岛拧起眉，不悦的反问：“什么？”  
“小同学来晚了，所以我不知道你叫什么？读哪个班？打的什么位置？喜欢什么样的女孩子......”黑尾扳着手指头挨个儿数，内容越跑越偏。  
月岛莫名有些生气，削他一眼抬脚走开：“月岛萤，二年四班，middle blocker。”  
“哦呀，一个位置呢，”黑尾迈腿跟上去，“还是一个年级，原来不是小同学。”  
他说着还低声笑，月岛听得耳朵发麻，手心也开始冒汗，便不再理会他，三步并作两步的回体育馆。

03  
体育馆在维修下午难得没有训练，山口又要值日，月岛戴着耳机，一个人颇有些无聊的回家。  
路过商店街，鼻尖掠来熟悉的艾叶香，他条件反射的扭过头去找人。  
男生一米八几的个子，在人群里很显眼，他身边还跟着四五个女生，看起来和他是一个班的。黑尾的校服因为出了点问题，便又穿回了第一天月岛见到他背影那套。  
他松松垮垮的扎着红底白条纹的领带，领口的扣子也解开了两颗，动作间依稀能看到锁骨，衣袖叠了两折露出筋肉结实的小臂，单肩背着一个黑色的包，右手插着兜，左手做了个动作类似于求放过的样子，引得女生们纷纷掩嘴笑。  
月岛撇撇嘴，快步离开，男生招蜂引蝶的样子，他看着就不爽，没有缘由，就是烦躁。

04  
“月......”月岛被人叫着，他感觉自己浑身都在发热，手也在抖，身上仿佛笼罩了一个巨型火炉，烤着他的身体，烧着他的理智。  
“月~”谁？谁在叫？  
声音像是裹了细碎沙砾，干涩低沉，磨得了月岛蜷起脚指头，他拼命的想睁开眼，眼皮却像是被压了万钧的重量。  
有人牵起他的手，举高了到嘴边，一下一下的啄吻，从指间亲到手腕，间或亲昵的喊他“月”，那张嘴最后停在了脉搏跳动的位置，来回的舔舐，像是连他的心跳都要掌握了一般不肯离去。  
过了好一会儿，那人终于放过了他的手，往上压在头顶，热热的呼吸扑在他的脸上，那人像是逡巡一般，从他的额头吻到下巴，从鼻尖亲到耳根，最后叼着他的耳垂含进嘴里。

月岛动弹不了，可身上像是着火了一般，鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的清香和烟丝干燥的味道，那人又顺着他的衣领往下摸，胸口、腹部、肚脐...  
“月月。”那人喟叹一声，伸手进去抓住他勃起的性器，他身体倏地绷紧，又舒服的放松下来。  
他试探的睁眼，这次很顺利，适应了几秒黑暗，借着窗外清透的月色，他看清了身上人。  
鸡冠头一样乱糟糟的黑发，系着红领带的制服，没扣好的衣领，弯眼笑得戏谑又挑衅的脸，月岛猝然从梦中惊醒。  
黑尾铁朗。

05  
“阿月？阿月？阿月！！！”山口看着又走神的月岛无可奈何的大声喊。  
“啊？什么？”月岛茫然的看着他。  
山口无奈的叹气：“阿月你是不是昨晚没睡好？要不今天社团活动就请假的，我和你说话不到二十分钟，你都走神三次了，我真怕你下午训练被球打到头。”  
月岛沉默的看着他，估算了一下自己被打到头的概率，拒绝了他的提议。  
他昨晚从梦里惊醒，躺在床上呼吸急促得像是打了一盘5局的决赛，睡觉前他忘了拉窗帘，这会儿屋里铺满了一地的清辉，就像刚才映在男生脸上那样皎洁。他努力平复着呼吸，胯下湿润粘腻的感觉很清楚的表明着，他刚刚经历了什么。  
他在梦里，和一个刚认识没多久的男生做爱，并且遗精了。  
男人火热的手心，挥之不去的香水味还有亲在手上脸上的唇瓣，月岛时时刻刻分毫忘不了，像是放了一颗火种在心里，燎着心肝脾肺肾，没一处安宁。  
到体育馆前，他破天荒的产生了一丝躲避的情绪，如果等会儿进去了和黑尾一起训练，肢体接触上他万一避无可避，他是否真的能平常心对待？  
可这个念头也只持续了不到半分钟，月岛萤不会因为一件事情就对自己有所怀疑，即使这个事情他到现在也没能理出头绪。  
他不知道自己为什么会梦见和一个男生做爱，对象又为什么是黑尾铁朗，至于他为什么是被压的那个，已经不重要了。

06  
“哟，月月~”月岛刚跨进大门在弯腰换鞋，男人戏笑的声音就靠过来了。  
月岛系着鞋带的手一抖，强行按压住自己有些躁动的心，故作冷淡的回：“怎么？”  
黑尾等他站起来，勾着他的脖子往里走：“月月，不要这么冷淡嘛，我们可是队友，要更加的相亲相爱啊~”  
月岛暗自腹诽，更加的相亲相爱，梦里都爱上床了，还要怎么更加爱？  
他抖开黑尾的胳膊：“撒开，你身上太香了。”  
黑尾脸上惊讶的表情根本无法掩饰，他保持着歪靠着月岛的姿势，手还落在半空，他常笑着的一双眼睁得老大，猫眼都鼓圆了，月岛不知道他为什么这样，想来想去还是自己刚刚说的那句话，可那个话也没有问题不是吗？  
练发球的时候，他不动声色的走到山口身边。  
“山口，你闻到黑尾身上的香水味了吗？”  
“啊？香水味？他什么时候用香水了？”山口疑惑的反问他，月岛心里咯噔一声，什么叫他什么时候用过香水了？从刚第一天开始不就用着吗？后来他断断续续的问了其他几个前辈，也没人闻得到，月岛陷入了沉思。  
排球部的训练按部就班，本来该和平且在两个排球笨蛋的意犹未尽中结束，如果月岛没被田中的一个扣杀打到头的话。  
“月岛！！”  
“阿月！！！”  
“月！”  
月岛晕过去之前耳朵里只记得那声“月！”短促有力带着焦躁和担心，和昨晚趴他身上咬耳朵的那个男人判若两人。

07  
月岛醒来的时候，躺在保健室的病床上，睁眼的时候左边额头有些疼，他皱了下眉，恢复成面瘫的模样。  
保健室里只有他，月岛坐起来，摸着旁边柜子上的眼镜戴好，他靠上床上，试图理清楚乱成麻团的思绪。  
首先是昨晚梦见了和黑尾上床，其次就是发现他原以为的香水味除了他好像社团里没人闻得到。  
他直觉这二者之间有联系，可抓不住那个致命的点，难得有些颓丧的叹了口气。  
“这是怎么了，还叹气？”清越的男声跳进耳朵，“我把月月你从体育馆背来保健室都没叹气哦~”  
月岛攥紧了被单下的手，佯装镇定的开口：“那可真是多谢了。”  
“饿吗？我买了饭团，但是商店只剩下梅子味的，”黑尾把买来的水和饭团搁上柜子，他摊摊手坐下，“如果你不喜欢这个味的话，我也没办法了。”  
月岛不自觉的往旁边靠了点，男生身上的味道没有他想象中的那么浓，轻轻柔柔的一层弥漫过来，勾着他的心往黑尾身边靠。  
稳住了，月岛在心里这样告诉自己。  
他接过黑尾递给他的水，又撕开一个饭团，他不说话男生也不说话，就安安静静的坐在一边等他。  
月岛吃了一半突然问他：“你身上是什么味？为什么部里的其他人闻不到？”  
“其实也不是别人都闻不到，”黑尾闻言坐直了，他打量了月岛良久：“我生病了。”  
月岛听到这话愣住了：“什么叫生病了？”  
“就是说我生病了，才会有这个味道。”黑尾说着从背着的包里掏出两瓶药给他，“喏，我的药。”  
月岛看到那个药名，陷入沉思，脸上的表情红了又白了，最后黑着一张脸开口：“是我想的那个费洛蒙症？”  
黑尾眯眼一个wink给他：“是，所以我才会转学，只是......”  
男生话没说完但意思已经很明确了，只是他也没料到转过来没多久就有了受害人。  
“那为什么偶尔我能闻到两种味道？”  
“这位小哥哥，你是有对我的雷达吗？”黑尾挑挑眉趣味盎然的说，月岛眉梢一动没反驳。 “就是你知道的，吃药这种事情，总会忘的，我吃了味道就没那么浓，也只能闻到一个，忘记了的话就”  
男生说到这里停下来凑近了月岛问他：“是艾叶和香根草么？你闻到的？”  
月岛的手在被单下，紧握成拳头，强行按捺住自己蠢蠢欲动的手，侧脸避开他轻轻点头。  
“看样子你是真的很喜欢我啊。”  
黑尾的气息吐在耳边，月岛不自然的颤动，就快要按压不住心里的猛兽，他心里的火种越烧越旺，燎得心脏发疼，呼吸都带着灼热的温度。可黑尾还是在他身前，垂着眼盯着他，眼尾上扬的猫眼，在这个时候爆发出惊人的吸引力，他蠕动着唇瓣往后缩，离远一点再远一点，这是他唯一的念头。  
他以为自己在往后挪，其实只是在原地磨蹭。

08  
黑尾凝神看他，男生皮肤白得通透，这会儿面上浮起来几分薄红，眼睫毛抖得像是振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。  
他知道月岛在拼命的克制，不向诱惑低头，若是换做以前，他一定会主动迅速离开，可他看着月岛那张脸，他的脚仿佛钉在了原地。  
因为这个病而被他吸引，控制不住想和他亲热的人之前的学校也有好多，但多是女孩子，也有些腼腆害羞的男生，可这是月岛萤，也只有月岛萤，他想真正的靠近。  
黑尾第一天去社团，就注意到了门口来得略晚的瘦高男生，浅金色的头发蓄得短，戴着一副黑框眼镜，和同伴说话的表情总是很清淡，唯有在看向他的时候眼里流露出了丝丝讶异。  
所以他说要月岛带他熟悉场地，又赖着脸皮从敬语喊到昵称，他喜欢勾着月岛的肩膀逗他玩，也乐意把自己摸索出来的所有关于拦网的经验全教给他。  
他本该避开人直到病好，他也做到了，班里女生的邀约他都一一拒绝，只有一次女生们说需要人帮忙拿东西，而实在是没办法他才应了。  
可黑尾一次都没有避开过月岛，一次都没有。

09  
月岛不敢抬头去看黑尾，他已经被胸腔里那颗砰砰的心逼得快没了理智，男生身上的味道越来越重，他连拳头都捏不禁，有人远远地喊他，声音缱绻温柔的喊。  
“月~”  
他下意识的抬头，是谁，是谁在喊？  
黑尾看他镜片后双眼晕着一层水汽，雾蒙蒙的看着自己，低下头钳住月岛的唇瓣，舌尖在牙关轻勾了两下，便长驱直入。  
月岛撑到极限的理智，被黑尾的吻，将全身的临界的温度轰的点燃，他伸手拦住黑尾的脖子，手指穿插在男生的发间，揪着他脑后的头发将整个人都缠上去。  
黑尾推着他向后倒，而后半起身摘下他的眼镜，月岛在镜片狭小的视野里，看清楚了男生的面容。  
他的手指还勾着黑尾的发丝，男生动作很轻，感受到他放在自己脖子上的手，扭头亲在了手腕内侧，和昨晚梦里一样，在脉搏跳动的地方。  
一下、两下、三下...  
黑尾的手从T恤下摆伸进去，摸过他的背脊，他的肋骨然后停在他心口的位置，月岛难耐的按下他的头亲上去，含糊不清的说难受。  
他闷着声笑起来，胸腔振动着说：“这颗心现在可是为了我跳动的。”  
然后跪起来，脱掉月岛的上衣和裤子，又把自己脱得精光。

10  
黑尾顺着他的脖子亲，叼着锁骨凸起的部分磨牙，咬一口舔一下，月岛又疼又痒的直想躲，却被按死在床上。  
男生掰开他两条长腿环着自己的腰，阴茎直直的顶着他的囊袋，一手给他手淫一手勾起月岛的腰，埋下头亲他胸口。  
打球的手上有茧，黑尾磨着他的龟头和马眼，手劲时松时紧，月岛难耐的踢腿，又用膝盖顶他腰，咬着他的唇瓣催他快点。  
黑尾咬一口他覆着薄薄肌肉层的胸，舌尖舔过乳头，手飞速的撸动着他的柱身，不间断的摩挲他的冠状沟，连带着照顾了下面的卵蛋，男生没多久就蹬着腿射了他一手。  
月岛只觉得自己泡在一团温度极高的雾里，他看不到自己的脚，也触不到底，有人握着他的腰把他翻过来趴在床上，那个火一样的人离开了他一会儿，又回到了他身后，扯了枕头垫在他身下。  
黑尾从包底掏出一只护手霜，他前几天才开封用过，他裹上膏体轻轻的在穴口按压，亲着月岛瘦削的脊背，试探性的伸进去一个指节，打着转儿扩张，月岛隐约知道他在做什么，下意识的缩了下，又被黑尾攥着腰翘高了屁股，多加了根手指进去。  
内壁湿热，手指混着护手霜带出啧啧的水声，黑尾感觉差不多了，他欺身上前拗过月岛垂着头，亲在他嘴角，哑着生声音喊。  
“萤。”  
说完扶着自己顶了进去。

傍晚保健室的薄纱晃动，他俩避在屋里的小床上做爱，月岛细白修长的手指痉挛着抓着被单，黑尾半俯身按着他的小臂，大腿发力顶着他的胯，性器一下下的凿进他的身体里，囊袋拍红了他的臀尖。  
黑尾的眼神落在他劲瘦腰肢上的两个窝，只有大拇指大小，他跪直了伸出手一左一右的钳住他的腰，边腰臀发力往前肏干，边拖着他的腰往后拽，月岛的声音倏地又尖又急，他伸手往后想要掰开黑尾的手，被男生一把拽起来半跪着坐上他的大腿，性器一时之间进得太深，他恍惚之前觉得胃都要被顶到了，连声音也没有发出，向后软到在黑尾身上。

11  
暮色渐渐四合，月岛也清醒过来，自己头下枕着的胳膊，眼前的胸膛，背后的手，最重要的是那双温柔笑着的眼睛，他冷静的想了下刚才的事情，沉思片刻后坐了起来。  
“病治好了，再和我说话。”  
然后站起来穿好衣服，头也没回的走了，黑尾的声音狎着笑，在他身后说好。

End.  
Tips：对于患者抱有好感的人，患者会对其散发出性方面的诱惑作用。另外，感情与症状呈正比关系，可药物治疗。


End file.
